SakuraOta
by Yuki Hibari
Summary: Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV / "Ah hampir saja aku lupa. Sasuke, lusa nanti temani aku ke Akiba lagi ya." / "Sasuke, jangan bilang kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan―" / Mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya SakuraOta. [For Nana' and Sasuke's bday] Mind to RnR?


**DISCLAIMER**

**NARUTO** is belong to **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Akashi Seijuuro **is belong to **TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

And

**Yuki Hibari**, Proudly Present

**SakuraOta**

**Dedicated to Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014.**

**Special for Nana and Sasuke's birthday.**

**Warning**

Alternate Universe, OOC.

**DLDR. Mind to RnR?**

* * *

"Ah hampir saja aku lupa. Sasuke, lusa nanti temani aku ke Akiba lagi ya." Seru gadis berurai _soft pink_ pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Tidak ada jawaban melainkan hanya dengusan pelan.

"Hn? Memangnya ada apa lagi? Bukankah hari ini kita baru saja dari sana?" tanya Sasuke malas.

Sepasang manik zamrud itu berkilauan. "Masih ada yang harus aku beli Sasuke."

"Apa lagi yang belum kau beli? Hari ini kau membeli banyak sekali _manga_, dvd dan _action figure _Sakura." Keluh Sasuke seraya mengusap jidatnya sendiri. Sementara Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tadi _dounjinshi_ AkaKuro terbaru kehabisan stok. Kasirnya bilang stok _dounjin_nya baru datang lusa nanti. AAAH, lagi-lagi aku telat beli Sasuke." Ujarnya lemas.

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik napas berat melihat teman merah mudanya itu. Ia sudah mengenal gadis itu sejak Sakura lahir. Sekalipun keduanya pernah terpisah karena kepindahan Sasuke dari kampung halaman mereka, pada akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali di Tokyo.

Seluk beluk Sakura pun sudah sangat familiar bagi Sasuke. Dimulai dari hari pertama Sakura sekolah di Tokyo, Sasuke langsung mengenali gadis yang kesulitan berteman dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya akibat hobi gadis itu sendiri.

Sasuke tahu benar, sejak kecil Sakura itu sangat tergila-gila dengan dunia dua dimensi. Kecintaannya kepada _anime_ dan _manga_ membuat Sakura rela membeli berbagai macam benda yang berkaitan dengan tokoh dan cerita yang digemarinya.

Contohnya saja Sakura rela menghabiskan uang yang telah dikumpulkannya dari bekerja paruh waktu untuk membeli _tankoubon_ dari serial kesukaannya sebanyak lima eksemplar untuk satu volumenya. Saat Sasuke bertanya apa tujuannya membeli sebanyak itu, Sakura dengan santai menjawab bahwa ia tidak puas jika hanya punya satu eksemplar untuk setiap volume yang ia punya.

Selain itu Sakura juga rela berburu hingga ke penjuru Jepang untuk membeli benda-benda yang berkaitan dengan tokoh dua dimensi favoritnya yang saat itu hanya di jual disana. Memang ada beberapa benda khusus yang tidak dapat ia beli di Tokyo, seperti _Akashi Figure Nagoya Edition_.

Untuk saat ini Sakura sedang gencar-gencarnya suka dengan Akashi Seijuurou karakter Kuroko no Basuke. Hampir semua jenis benda yang berkaitan dengan Akashi telah ia miliki sekalipun harus berburu hingga ke Osaka.

"Oi Sakura! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tegur Sasuke seraya mengguncang bahu gadis yang pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

"Ah maaf Sasuke. Memangnya tadi kau bilang apa?" Sakura meringis pelan sementara Sasuke mendengus.

"Hn. Sebelum pulang mampir dulu ke rumahku Sakura." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya.

"Eh? Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyannya penasaran.

"Kau pucat." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi aku sehat-sehat saja kok Sasuke." Elak Sakura. Ia tidak merasa sedang tidak enak badan.

"Hn. Ikut saja. Nanti aku antar ke apartemenmu." Tanpa niat untuk memperpanjang obrolan, Sakura hanya diam dan melanjutkan membaca _manga_ di tangannya.

Keadaan hening menyelimuti kedua insan berbeda gender itu. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang pintar memulai pembicaraan dan saat ini Sakura―yang biasanya memulai obrolan terlebih dahulu―sedang asyik dengan bacaannya.

"Sakura makanlah." Gadis musim semi itu menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya dan menyadari semangkuk sup tomat sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia balas menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi seolah berkata_ terlalu banyak tomat, aku tak bisa menghabiskannya_.

"Makan saja, jangan banyak protes." Paksa Sasuke yang menatap Sakura tajam hingga gadis itu menuruti perintahnya.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot memberiku makan Sasuke. Aku sudah kerja kok." Gerutu Sakura seraya melahap sup yang berwarna dominan merah itu.

Sasuke mendelik dan menghadiahkan sebuah sentilan di jidat lebar Sakura. "Hn. Kerjamu itu untuk hobimu, bukan untuk dirimu."

Sambil mengelus jidatnya Sakura balas menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Tapi aku masih bisa membeli roti untuk makan malam Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku serius. Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu hingga tidak sanggup membeli makan malam Sasuke." Sakura masih _keukeuh_ mempertahankan argumen tentang dirinya.

"Hn. Kau memang tidak menyedihkan, tetapi terlalu menyedihkan. Kau memang sanggup membeli makan malam namun kau tak sanggup membeli sarapan dan makan siang. Pokoknya habiskan saja makananmu." Deru napas Sasuke memburu. Ia kelepasan dan membentak Sakura.

"Aku memang bukan orang kaya Sasuke." Ucap Sakura datar namun Sasuke menangkap nada lirih disana. Pemuda itu pun jadi merasa bersalah pada sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Sudah cepat habiskan makananmu, setelah itu aku antar pulang dan istirahatlah." Sakura mengangguk dalam diamnya. Ia mengerti Sasuke tidak pernah bermaksud jahat walaupun kalimatnya sering menusuk dan kasar.

Sesaat sebelum kedua sahabat itu sampai di apartemen Sakura, Sasuke menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya sedari tadi. "Bawa ini Sakura. Itachi membeli banyak _melon-pan_, ambil saja untuk sarapanmu. Besok kita ada kelas pagi."

"Tidak perlu Sasuke, kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula nanti kau sendiri malah tidak sarapan." Sergah Sakura, ia merasa dirinya terlalu merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

"Hn. Aku tidak mau repot jika nanti kau pingsan Sakura, bawa saja." Titah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia melemparkan tatapan tajamnya untuk meluluhkan Sakura.

"Baik, baik. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkanku Sasuke, aku bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu." Seru Sakura kemudian tertawa. "Sampai sini saja ya, terima kasih Sasuke." Lanjutnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandanginya.

####

"SASUKEEE!" pemilik helaian raven mengernyit dan membalikkan badannya menuju sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Gadis itu berhenti di hadapannya dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Hn."

"Sasuke ini penting. Darurat." Seru Sakura memburu, napasnya masih _ngos-ngos_an akibat berlari.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu, tadi aku melihat orang mirip Akashi-sama di fakultas tehnik!"

"Hn." Balas Sasuke seadanya.

"Kok balasanmu datar begitu sih." Sakura pura-pura merajuk dengan mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya.

"Memangnya aku harus apa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi Sasuke, pemuda itu benar-benar mirip dengan Akashi-sama."

"Berhentilah berkhayal Sakura. Karakter dunia fiktif tidak mungkin datang ke dunia nyata." Gumam Sasuke bosan. Sakura yang sedang _fangirling_an begini membuatnya malas.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata aku berjodoh dengannya. Aaahh, memikirkan aku menikah dengan Akashi-sama membuatku tak bisa tidur nanti malam." Sasuke jengkel dengan kalimat Sakura pun mendengus.

"Berhenti meracau Haruno Sakura. Tidak mungkin dia―yang manusia normal―bisa menyukaimu yang hanya melihatnya sebagai tokoh 2D." Bentak Sasuke. Sakura terkejut dengan kalimat yang terlontar barusan.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa pacaran dengannya." Balas Sakura. Ia kesal dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung.

"Sial."

Benar saja. Sakura benar-benar mendekati pemuda yang dimaksudnya mirip dengan Akashi Seijuurou tokoh favoritnya. Nama pemuda itu Akasuna Sasori, mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan tehnik mesin.

Awalnya Sakura hanya berniat mengenalnya saja. Namun, kejadian antara ia dan Sasuke waktu itu membuat Sakura berpikir untuk mengenal Sasori lebih dekat. Siapa sangka ternyata Sasori itu pemuda yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Sakura dapat dengan mudah akrab dengan pemuda bersurai magenta itu.

Tidak seperti Sasuke yang cenderung pendiam, Sasori cukup pandai dalam membuka obrolan sehingga Sakura cepat merasa nyaman dengannya.

Bertolak belakang dengan hubungan Sakura dan Sasori yang terlihat semakin dekat, hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke justru merenggang. Keduanya semakin jarang pulang bersama, ngobrol dan bahkan hanya untuk bertemu pandang keduanya merasa canggung.

Sejak kejadian tempo hari Sakura memang merasa ada yang berubah dari Sasuke. Semakin hari ia terlihat semakin tertutup dan menyeramkan―menurut Sakura. Sakura pun mendengar kabar jika Sasuke sekarang tinggal sendiri di apartemen pribadinya.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Sakura enggan untuk banyak bertanya karena ia takut merepotkan Sasuke seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang gadis musim semi itu sedikit tenang karena Sasuke tidak lagi kelewat perhatian dengannya.

Hari ini ia berbelanja sendiri ke Otome Road. Sasori menolak ajakannya, sementara Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke lagi. Lagipula kalau ada Sasuke pasti Sakura saat ini sedang diceramahi karena membeli banyak sekali―benda laknat―_doujinshi_ _yaoi_. Setidaknya Sakura membeli 12 judul _doujinshi_ dan beberapa poster _boys love_―yang sangat dibenci Sasuke.

Tidak lupa ia membeli action figure Akashi yang akan diberikannya kepada Sasori besok.

####

"Kau tau Sakura-chan, selama ini aku selalu berpikir Uchiha itu serakah." Gumam Sasori pelan. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada si merah itu.

"Serakah? Apa maksudmu Sasori-kun?"

"Tidak tidak, aku hanya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting." Elak pemuda bermanik _hazel_ itu. Ia tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu.

"Begitukah?" gumam Sakura seraya menyeruput _vanilla shake_ miliknya. Sasori mengangguk pelan dan menatap gadis di hadapannya yang sedang asyik membaca _manga_.

"Sakura-chan, pulang kuliah kau ada acara tidak?"

"Tidak ada, memangnya ada apa Sasori-kun?" Sasori mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kencan." Ujar Sasori yang membuat Sakura tersedak minumannya.

"Kencan?" Sasori mengangguk. "Kau tidak mau ya, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak dapat menghentikan semburat merah yang menyebar di wajahnya. Perlahan ia mengangguk dan tersenyum malu. "Tentu saja aku mau!"

Sungguh seperti mimpi! Saat ini Sakura bisa kencan berdua dengan pemuda yang mirip Akashi-sama-nya. Tak henti-henti ia mencuri pandang pada pemuda di sampingnya yang berjalan santai. _Kami_-sama, Sasori-kun benar-benar mirip dengan Akashi-sama. Tampan sekali! Batin Sakura.

Merasa dipandangi sejak tadi, Sasori pun balas menatap Sakura yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Kau sudah ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang Sakura. Sasori tersenyum.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori. Sakura tersentak seakan teringat akan sesuatu. Secapt kilat ia merogoh kantong depan tasnya guna mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini. Untukmu Sasori-kun." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah _action figure_ ber_jersey_ basket.

"Ini untukku?" Sasori menatap Sakura bingung. Gadis _viridian_ itu mengangguk.

"Saat melihat Sasori-kun, aku selalu teringat dengan Akashi-sama." Jawab Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu. Sasori memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Cukup lama, hingga Sakura dibuat salah tingkah olehnya.

"Sakura, jadilah pacarku." Sakura tersentak, sejenak ia terdiam salah tingkah.

"Pa-pacar?" Sakura mati-matian berusaha mengendalikan nada bicara dan detak jantungnya yang aneh ini. Ia tak ingin Sasori menganggapnya gadis aneh.

"Iya, jadilah pacarku Sakura." Ucap Sasori. Aku tak mau lelaki itu mendahuluiku, batinnya dalam hati.

Sakura termenung, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan sekarang? Terima atau tolak? Kalau dipikir-pikir, disukai oleh seseorang yang mirip dengan tokoh favorit itu seperti mimpi yang terwujud. Lho, tapi kenapa bisa sempat terbersit di pikiran Sakura untuk menolak Sasori?

"I-iya, Sasori-kun." Rengkuhan hangat didapatkan Sakura setelahnya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menikmati kehangatan yang menjalarinya.

Eh? Sasuke?

Sakura merasa matanya tidak salah lihat. Barusan ia seperti melihat sahabatnya itu melintas tak jauh dari mereka dan menyempatkan diri untuk melirik momen penuh emosi itu. Tapi sudahlah, jangan terlalu diambil pusing.

####

"SA―SU―KE!" istirahat pagi pemuda berambut yang mencuat kebelakang malang itu terpaksa batal nyenyak akibat kedatangan makhluk merah muda di hadapannya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke seadanya tanpa menoleh bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata.

"Masih pagi begini kau sudah malas-malasan. Dasar!" gerutu gadis _bubble gum_ itu seraya memainkan helai _raven_ di dekatnya.

PLAK. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menampar tangan mungil yang mengganggunya. Sedetik kemudian penyesalan menghinggapinya sekalipun wajahnya tidak menampakkan apapun.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau kurang sehat? Wajahmu tampak pucat." Cemas Sakura. Kembali Sasuke menyembunyikan kedua netra _obsidian_nya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke apa kau sakit?" kali ini hanya gelengan malas yang didapat Sakura namun itu cukup baginya untuk menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Lanjutnya. Diliriknya lagi pemuda yang sedang merebahkan tubuh di sebelahnya, "Ano Sasuke, sepulang sekolah mau ikut denganku tidak?"

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke dalam kondisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu es krim." Seru Sakura dengan riang. Jidat Sasuke mengernyit, sepertinya ia tau alasannya.

"Hn. Tumben sekali."

"Kok malas begitu sih? Ini aku yang traktir loh, Sasuke." Gerutu Sakura, jarinya mulai menarik-narik ujung lengan gakuran Sasuke yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak terlelap.

"Hn."

"Ayolah Sasuke. Aku traktir kau makan di restoran tomat kesukaanmu deh."

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" akhirnya Sasuke menyerah mengabaikan Sakura dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Begini Sasuke, di _manga_ favoritku ada mitos lama yang mengajarkan untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dengan sahabat terdekat agar kebahagiaan yang kau miliki bisa terus berlanjut―"

"Berbelit-belit. Katakan saja intinya." Perintah Sasuke padahal Sakura pun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ia tau apa tujuan Sakura kali ini.

"Karena kemarin aku resmi berpacaran dengan Sasori-kun, mau tidak sepulang sekolah nanti kau ikut denganku? Aku mau mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya."

Gotcha! Mitos dari _manga_, untuk merayakan peresmian dirinya berpacaran dengan si merah itu. Dasar kau gadis yang tak peka Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke akan―

"Tidak, aku ada urusan."

―menolak ajakanmu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengerucutkan bibir karena perlakuan sahabatnya itu. "Ayolah Sasuke. Tumben sekali kau tidak mau aku traktir. Biasanya kan kau memerintahku untuk mentraktirmu." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak yang lain saja. Ino mungkin, atau pacarmu―"

"Kau sahabatku sejak aku lahir Sasuke!" potong Sakura.

"Hn." Pemilik manik _obsidian_ yang beku itu tidak menanggapi segala macam ekspresi yang dikeluarkan gadis musim semi di belakangnya.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau, hanya saja untuk apa ia menemani gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Mungkin begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Sakura berlari kencang melewati orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Di kampusnya Sakura memang dikenal sebagai maniak garis keras terhadap kehidupan dua dimensi―terutama _anime_, _manga_, dan sejenisnya.

Hanya sedikit orang yang dapat awet berinteraksi dengannya. Dalam hal ini, hanya tiga orang yang terlihat akrab dengannya. Pertama mungkin Sasori yang tak lain adalah pacarnya sendiri. Pertemuan mereka juga awalnya karena kemaniakan Sakura terhadap tokoh favoritnya.

Lalu ada Yamanaka Ino yang juga dikenal sama maniaknya dengan Sakura. Semester lalu kampus mereka sempat digemparkan karena kabar yang mengatakan Ino―yang notabenenya adalah _IdolOta_ garis keras―tertangkap sedang menguntit _idol_ kesayangannya yang membuat gadis cantik itu sempat ditahan polisi selama dua hari.

Dan terakhir Sasuke yang tak lain adalah sahabat Sakura sejak bayi. Tinggal berdekatan membuat Sasuke sangat tau bagaimana Sakura luar dalam. Sifat Sasuke yang _masa_ _bodo_ mungkin penyebab ia tahan berteman dengan gadis seperti Sakura.

Sebenarnya jika Sakura sedikit lebih waras dan normal, mungkin ia akan populer dalam konotasi baik di kampusnya. Gadis merah muda itu cukup beruntung karena memiliki paras yang rupawan dan spesifikasi fisik yang unik. Tapi sekali lagi, hobinya yang keterlaluan itu membuat orang lain risih.

####

"Sasori-kuuuuun!" Sakura mendatangi Sasori yang sedang duduk di depan laboratorium prakteknya dan langsung memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

Sasori berbalik dan balas menatap Sakura. "Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum hingga menenggelamkan kedua zamrud miliknya. Di tangan kanannya ia membawa tas berisi kimono merah terang dan perangkat rias, lalu tangan satunya lagi menggenggam bungkusan berisi sebuah papan shogi lengkap dengan satu set _koma_.

"_Cosplay_ lagi?" tanya Sasori. Sakura mengangguk cepat, napasnya memburu menandakan ia sedang membara dengan semangatnya.

"Benar sekali Sasori-kun, tempat singgah―untuk _otaku_―yang baru buka di Akiba sedang mengadakan lomba _cosplay_ Sasori-kun. Dan hadiahnya sangat menggiurkan."

"Kau ingin aku _cosplay_ jadi Akashi Seijuurou lagi?" Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Dan aku akan jadi Kuroko lagi Sasori-kun. Kau benar-benar cocok menjadi Akashi-sama, Sasori-kun. Bahkan aku tak sanggup memalingkan pandangan darimu yang menjadi Akashi-sama." Sasori menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura. Kau, cari orang lain saja ya. Maaf." Tolak Sasori dengan halus. Ia mengelus puncak kepala gadisnya agar Sakura tidak merajuk padanya.

"Tidak ada orang lain Sasori-kun." Lirih suara halus itu.

"Tapi aku memang sedang tidak bisa Sakura."

"Kapan kau akan bisa Sasori-kun?" benar juga. Penolakan Sasori kali ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sejak resmi berpacaran dengan Sakura delapan bulan lalu, Sasori hanya dua kali mengabulkan permintaan Sakura untuk melalukan _cosplay_ sebagai Akashi.

Di saat seperti ini entah kenapa Sakura selalu teringat dengan Sasuke. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun ini mereka jarang bicara bahkan hanya untuk bertegur sapa. Sasuke selalu menghindarinya dan melengos malas setiap mereka bertemu.

Dibandingkan dengan Sasori, Sasuke yang dingin dan malas melakukan apapun itu selalu mau diajak Sakura untuk ber_cosplay_. Sasuke juga selalu menemaninya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan jiwa _otaku_nya sekalipun dengan banyak permintaan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau Sasori-kun tidak mau. Nanti aku akan pergi sendiri saja." Gumam Sakura pelan. Ia kecewa. Sakura merasakan perubahan Sasori sejak empat bulan lalu. Pemuda itu juga sering menolak ajakan Sakura.

Andai saja Sasori bisa seperti Sasuke, batinnya.

####

Sepanjang hari ini Sakura tak habis-habisnya tersenyum lebar. Kemarin ia membeli banyak sekali poster, _manga_, _light novel_, _gashapon_, _dakimakura_ Akashi yang baru dan tak lupa oleh-oleh untuk Sasori.

Sakura membawa kotak putih berpita merah yang isinya jaket tim basket Rakuzan yang merupakan tim Akashi saat ini. Sakura sangat ingin melihat Sasori memakainya dan melihat kekasihnya menjadi seperti lelaki 2D yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa ini Sakura?" tanya Sasori saat ia menerima kotak putih itu. Sakura tersenyum tulus seraya menggerakkan dagu yang bermakna seperti menyuruh Sasori membuka kotak itu untuk melihat isinya.

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara kedua tangannya mengangkat isi kotak pemberian Sakura. "Jaket tim apa ini?"

"Itu jaket tim SMA Rakuzan, tim basketnya Akashi-sama. Aku yakin, Sasori-kun akan semakin tampan dan mirip dengan Akashi-sama jika memakainya." Jelas Sakura dengan riang hingga tak menyadari keadaan yang berubah.

Pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu melempar jaket putih itu ke wajah kekasihnya dengan kasar. "Sudah cukup Sakura."

Sakura memerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia butuh penjelasan atas perbuatan Sasori barusan.

"Aku sudah mencapai batas saat ini." Geram Sasori. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap wajah kekasihnya. Pancaran sinar murkalah yang ia temukan dari sepasang manik _hazel_ itu.

"Ke-kenapa Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Sasori mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan keras.

"Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu Sakura. Kau itu pacarku atau si pemain basket dua dimensi sialan itu sih? Selalu saja kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi seperti Bakashi itu." Bentak Sasori. Napasnya menderu, cengkramanannya pada bahu Sakura ikut mengencang.

"Diam!" teriak Sakura. Kepalanya tertunduk menahan emosi. "Tidak ada yang boleh menghina Akashi-sama seperti itu."

Sasori mendengus kesal. "Lihat! Kau bahkan lebih membela tokoh fiktif daripada kekasihmu sendiri. Semuanya selalu saja berakhir dengan kau memilih tokoh fiktif tidak jelas itu. Waktu itu pun kau pernah meninggalkan acara makan malam kita hanya untuk menonton _anime_ kesukaanmu Sakura. Menurutku sekarang lebih baik kau pacaran saja dengan Bakashi-mu itu. Kita putus."

Proses pengakhiran hubungan yang cepat. Padahal hari ini adalah peringatan delapan bulan hubungan mereka, namun semuanya rusak hanya dalam sekejap akibat ego masing-masing.

Sakura menangis. Entah apa yang membuatnya sedih. Apakah itu karena Sasori menjelek-jelekkan Akashi ataukah karena Sasori memutuskannya, Sakura juga tidak mengerti.

"Baru dibuang kekasihmu ya?" seseorang muncul di hadapan Sakura dengan kekehan khas miliknya beberapa saat setelah wujud Sasori lenyap. Secepat kilat gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu menghapus sisa air matanya agar tidak terlihat orang menyebalkan ini.

"Aku baru dapat musibah kau malah mengejekku. Dasar Sasuke sialan!"

"Hn. Kau berharap aku menghiburmu? Mimpi saja." Lagi-lagi kalimat ejekan yang dilontarkan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sejujurnya dalam hati ia sangat senang dengan keadaan ini.

"Diam pantat ayam bodoh." Seru Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Hn. Sudahlah bodoh. Untuk apa kau menangisi pemuda brengsek seperti dia." Gumam Sasuke seraya melemparkan amplop coklat pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

Sasuke mendelik malas. "Hn." Pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah yang seperti mengatakan 'lihat saja bodoh'.

Jemari lentik Sakura membuka amplop itu dengan perlahan hingga sesaat kemudian kedua manik zamrudnya membulat sempurna.

"I-ini―" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Darimana kau dapat foto-foto ini Sasuke?"

"Hn. Cuma tidak sengaja lihat saja." Jawabnya santai. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu Sasuke memang tidak sengaja melihat Sasori sedang kencan dengan seorang gadis―selingkuhannya―dan Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengikuti mereka. Siapa sangka Sasuke malah melihat perbuatan yang tak patut dilakukan oleh laki-laki yang telah memiliki pacar.

"Sasori kurang ajar. Beraninya dia mencium gadis lain saat dia berpacaran denganku." Sakura menggeram dan tangan kirinya meremas beberapa lembar foto pemuda berambut merah sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang gadis―yang bukan Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengannya." Lirih Sakura. Ia menatap sisa remasan foto di dekat kakinya.

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala gadis di depannya. "Lupakan saja lelaki brengsek itu. Sebelum pacaran dengannya kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tak berselang lama gadis itu beringsut memeluk sahabatnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Sasuke pun membalas pelukan itu. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Hn. Kau mau kukenalkan dengan pemuda _otaku_ yang semaniak dirimu tidak?"

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Siapa?"

Tanpa menghiraukan suara―cempreng―penuh tanda tanya Sakura yang menuntut jawaban, Sasuke menarik gadis itu agar mengikutinya.

Lelah berteriak dan melontarkan kata-kata tanya pada Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya pasrah dibawa oleh Sasuke. Ia mencoba menikmati perjalanan dengan Sasuke tak lepas menggandeng tangannya. Bahkan saat di _subway_ tadi semua orang menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian.

Saat ini mereka berada di kawasan Azabu yang terkenal sebagai kawasan tinggal elit yang harga sewa apartemennya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dibanding apartemen sederhana Sakura. Baru berjalan sedikit saja mereka sudah disambut oleh gedung-gedung tinggi yang mewah.

"Hei Sasuke, kapan kita sampai?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke memang tidak berniat menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura. Ia hanya menggiring gadis itu menuju sebuah apartemen di Azabu-juban. Kedua insan berbeda _gender_ itu masuk ke dalam lift mewah menuju lantai 34, menuju _penthouse_ di puncak gedung ini.

Sakura masih terdiam melihat Sasuke memencet beberapa tombol _password_ di samping pintu masuk hingga daun pintunya terbuka. Gadis musim semi itu dengan patuh mengekori pemuda di depannya.

Interior apartemen ini benar-benar mewah, batin Sakura. Semua perabotannya barang bermerek. Sakura tidak berhenti berdecak kagum hingga ia tersadar Sasuke mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita.

CKLIK. Lampu kamar dinyalakan oleh Uchiha bungsu. Entah apa yang harus diucapkan Sakura saat ini. Pemandangan dihadapannya benar-benar bisa membuat bola matanya keluar jika saja ia tidak mengedipkan kelopaknya.

"A-apa-apaan i-ini Sasuke?" Sakura merasa dirinya seperti sedang dalam bahaya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau pasti mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini Sakura-ku yang pintar." Bisik Sasuke seraya menarik tubuh Sakura untuk menempel dengannya.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, kumohon jangan lakukan hal yang buruk. Aku tidak pernah berbuat buruk padamu kan?" cicit Sakura takut-takut.

Gadis itu kembali mengedarkan tatapan kedua matanya keseluruh penjuru kamar yang didominasi benda merah muda itu. Hampir di semua permukaan dindingnya tertutupi oleh gambar, poster, _wallpaper_ dan foto-foto dirinya. Di pojok kanannya terdapat sebuah rak yang dipenuhi oleh boneka-boneka berbagai bentuk menyerupai dirinya.

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk terdapat rak berisi _action figure_ dirinya. Begitu pula dengan beberapa _dakimakura_ bergambar dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Pria yang akan kukenalkan denganmu juga punya benda ini lho." Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura. Segera gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya menuju benda yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Sebuah robot yang didesain khusus hingga menyerupai dirinya yang hanya mengenakan _lingerie_ hijau yang menantang. Sasuke meremas gumpalan di dada robot itu hingga―

"Aahhh―" betapa terkejutnya Sakura mendengar desahan dari robot sex duplikat dirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke, a-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" Sakura hampir menangis jika Sasuke tidak mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan lembut hingga gadis itu menjadi tenang.

"Hn. Sejujurnya kau benar-benar membuatku gila Sakura. Sejak kita masih anak-anak dulu aku selalu menyukaimu. Aku senang kau menjadi _AniOta_ yang sangat maniak sehingga tak ada lelaki lain yang melirikmu. Tapi serangga merah itu datang dan menyakitimu."

Sakura terbelalak akibat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, sekaligus karena melihat Sasuke yang memainkan robot dirinya seakan hendak menyetubuhi robot itu.

"Sasuke, jangan bilang kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan―"

"Memang pernah. Habisnya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan gadis yang telah memiliki kekasih bukan?" potong Sasuke. Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke sudah gila ya?

Eh gila? Bukankah Sakura sama gilanya? Bahkan ia sering membuat fanart nista di fandom-fandom kesukaannya. Memiliki sebegini banyak barang tentang hal yang disukai, sepertinya Sakura dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?" cicit Sakura yang tertunduk guna menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Hn. Aku memesannya."

"Semuanya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, pria maniak yang hendak kau kenalkan denganku itu kau sendiri?"

"Hn. Menurutmu?" belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah mengberondong bibirnya dengan ciuman panas pertama mereka.

_Mungkin kalian bisa menyebutku SakuraOta._

**OWARI**

* * *

**Glosarium**

**Akiba**: Singkatan dari Akihabara yang dikenal sebagai distrik otaku garis keras di Jepang. Terus Otome Road juga 'surga'-nya otaku tapi lebih cenderung untuk otaku perempuan, soalnya di Otome Road banyak jual benda-benda berbau yaoi atau semacamnya yang ditujukan untuk otaku perempuan.

**Doujinshi**/**doujin**: semacam komik tidak resmi buatan fans. Biasanya kebanyakan doujinshi itu bertema boys love, tapi yang straight atau girls love juga banyak.

**Tankoubon**: kumpulan dari beberapa chapter manga (yang biasanya lebih dulu diterbitin di majalah komik semacam Shonen Jump, G-Fantasy atau LaLa dsb.) berbentuk satu jilid manga yang diterbitin secara resmi.

**Melon**-**pan**: Nama roti dari Jepang. Bentuknya itu bulat, di atasnya ada garis melintang bersilangan yang garing. Variasi rasanya banyak, kayak rasa sirup atau cokelat. Tapi ada juga melon-pan yang beneran rasa melon loh.

**IdolOta**: Di Jepang itu, orang yang sangat maniak (bahkan bisa melampaui batas wajar) terhadap sesuatu biasanya disebut otaku. Dalam hal ini, otaku terbagi lagi. Contohnya **IdolOta** yaitu orang yang tergila-gila sama idol tertentu (misalnya ota garis keras AKB48, Johnny's atau idol semacamnya). Lalu **AniOta** yang merupakan singkatan dari Anime Otaku yang tergila-gila dengan anime. Lalu ada juga **CosuOta**, **SeiyuuOta**, **EroOta** dll. Karena Ota itu biasanya udah kebablasan(?) banyak orang di sekitar mereka yang menjauhi mereka. Dan SakuraOta bisa diartikan maniak terhadap Sakura(?) hehe.

**Koma**: satu set pion shogi.

**Dakimakura**: bantal yang bergambar tokoh anime dan semacamnya.

**Bakashi**: tersusun dari kata Baka dan Akashi yang artinya Akashi bodoh (Akashi-kun maafkan aku). Btw, Akashi itu karakter yang paling Hibarin cintai, hehe.

**Azabu**: Kawasan elit yang terletak di distrik Minato dan dikelilingi oleh kawasan yang tak kalah terkenal semacam Ginza, Roppongi, Ebisu dll (ke Tokyo Tower juga deket nih). Kisaran harga apartemen di distrik ini bisa sampe jutaan yen. Bahkan apartemen mewah di Shinjuku kisaran harganya masih ratusan ribu yen. Dan kita anggap saja apartemen Sakura itu letaknya di distrik Kita (di utara Tokyo) yang harganya sekitar 70 ribu yen.

* * *

**A/N**: Buat Nana, Hibarin ucapin permohonan maaf karena fic ini telatnya bukan main. Hibarin harap fic ini cukup memuaskan. :hapusairmataharu:

Buat fansnya Akashi, Hibarin minta maaf juga ya udah menistakan Akashi hehe. Soalnya cuma dia yang terpikir di otak Hibarin untuk muncul di fic ini.

Hibarin ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah sempetin baca fic ini baik yang sempet ngereview maupun silent reader. Dan ga lupa juga Hibarin ucapin Minal Aidin wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin. Maafin keterlambatan Hibarin buat ngelanjutin fic yang tertunda ya teman-teman.

Akhir kata saya ucapin terima kasih dan mind to review? :D

See you in the next story~~

-Hibarin


End file.
